disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Oliver
Sir Oliver is a character who appears in the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. Background Personality Sir Oliver is a self-rightous, muscle-headed, and narcissistic ninny who only cares about himself. He's shown to be a bit of a bully who tries to get his way with threats. He has the ambition of becoming the leader of Brazendell's knights and is willing to do anything to achieve that goal no matter how dirty. He's also shown to not be very bright. Though brave, his bravery is the kind sired by arrogance and which makes one foolhardy. He also shows a habit of stealing credit and a willingness to put people in danger to accomplish his goals. Role in the Series Sir Oliver will make his debut in "The Tale of the Noble Knight" as the main antagonist. He disrupted the harmony between the humans and dragons of Brazendell by picking fights with them. When the King of Brazendell promised to make the one who dealt with the dragons First Knight, leader of all knights, Sir Oliver voluntered to retrieve the Ice Fire Shield, a shield that can freeze dragon fire. He fist appears when Princess Sofia and Minimus arrive in Brazendell to help him. He quickly shows her his true colors as the narcissist he is and earns her annoyance when he laughs at her when she tells him she there to help him. Sofia quickly proves her worth by helping him out of a trap his rival, Sir Jaxon set. When Jaxon appears, they fight a duel that Oliver wins with a cheap manuever that Jaxon and Sofia agree is a dirty trick. Oliver shrugs their protests off and searches for the Ice Fire Sheild until he gets distracted by his reflection which he admires to the point where Sofia goes off to find the shield herself muttering "Oh boy." Sofia finds a clue that leads to the Shield: Directions that lead to the Big Golden Stone. When they arrive and Sofia points this out Oliver takes the credit for it by stating "You're welcome for pointing it out for you." When Sofia find the clue to the Shield's location, Oliver again takes the credit for it claiming he found it earning him the annoyance of Sofia and the dislike of Minimus. When Sir Jaxon reappears, Oliver opens the dam gates causing a flood. Oliver goes to get the Shield while Sofia rescues Sir Jaxon, who reveals that Sir Oliver is the one who really caused the fires by picking fights with the dragons. Together, Sofia and Jaxon defeat Oliver and reveal his deception to the King of Brazendell, who banishes him. Sir Oliver throws a temper tantrum and leaves vowing to be back. Trivia *His coat of arms is a fox, which represents and hints his sly and deceptive side. * He is much similar to Gaston. Category:Sofia the First villains Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Egomaniacs Category:Arrogant Category:Singing Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Comical Villains Category:African amercian villains Category:Jerks Category:Bullies